


Expectations

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Fathers and Daughters [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Korrasami is Canon, Pemzin, Post-Canon, Post-Series, pregnant korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is thrilled to learn that Avatar Korra is pregnant! There's just one small problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

_This is an amateur, non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or in any way sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived, nor is it intended to infringe on the rights of these holders. And so it goes._

 

Pema glanced up from her soup preparation and smiled. “Well, hello you two!” she called to Korra and Asami. “Come for lunch? I can make extra if you did.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Asami nodded glumly. “That’s not why we dropped by, though. We just needed to get away from the city for awhile.” Nearby, Korra sighed heavily and dropped like a rock into the nearest chair.

“Well, it’s always a treat when you visit,” Pema assured them. “What’s wrong? You two look so down, and that’s not like you.”

“This.” Asami held up the latest Republic City Times, which proudly proclaimed “AVATAR PREGNANT: WHO’S THE DADDY?” across four columns. It included a stock footage photo of Korra and Asami as well as a small poll near the bottom of the page.

“Well, after what happened at the Korra’s Kids Rally, you knew the world was going to figure it out,” Pema noted as she took the paper from Asami. “My, there’s a lot of speculation in here…”

Korra groaned and let her head fall to the dining table. “I’m going into hiding for the next eight months.”

“Why is that?” Tenzin demanded as he walked into the kitchen. “Good afternoon, Asami. It’s very nice to see you both. What’s all this about?”

“The word got out about Korra,” Pema explained, handing him the newspaper. “Korra, you’re making too much of this.” She set a cup of tea beside the despondent Avatar. “Trust me; it’s not a big deal. I know. I’ve been there several times in the past. This will only last until the next big scandal hits.”

“That’s not the issue,” Korra sighed. She raised her head and pointed at one particular article. “This is.”

Tenzin shook his head as he read. “Vultures, the lot of them…oh my. They’re running a poll as to who the father is. I see Mako’s in first place…” His face abruptly reddened in explosive fury. “I’M THIRD????”

“Don’t feel bad,” Asami shrugged. “Varrick’s second. We think he paid for the poll.”

“WHO ON EARTH WOULD EVEN CONSIDER…!” Tenzin bellowed. “I WOULD NEVER…!”

“Dear, please calm down and lower your voice,” Pema politely demanded. “We have a young lady here who doesn’t need the additional stress.” She turned to Korra and Asami. “Personally, I think it’s wonderful that Mako…”

“He’s not,” Korra and Asami replied in unison.

Pema blinked. “Oh. I just assumed…” She laughed. “Well, I guess I’m in the same boat as everyone who took that poll, aren’t I? So may I ask…?”

Korra looked up blearily. “We decided to keep his identity a secret.”

“…as if Varrick has any sort of track record at siring children…” Tenzin grumbled softly.

“If word got out,” Asami explained, “it might lead to…complications. And we don’t need that right now, nor does he.”

“So…does Mako know about any of this?” Pema asked.

Asami sighed and shook her head. “He’s been down at Zaofu to see Bolin, Opal and their kids. You know how news takes forever to get down there. We’re just worried that he’s going to come back and get hammered by the press before we get a chance to talk to him…”

“…and we’re not sure how he’s going to take the news,” Korra finished. “I mean, we both have a history with him, and…well, he’s going to be getting a lot of ‘congratulations’ and ‘way to go’ stuff and all…”

“…can’t believe anyone would even imagine that I’d do such a thing…” Tenzin muttered under his breath.

“Let it go, Tenzin,” Pema urged, smiling despite his ill temper. “Think of it as a compliment. You’ve already proven your ability repeatedly, after all.” She returned her attention to her guests. “So what are you going to do?”

“Hope we get to him before he sees the papers,” Asami replied.

*****

The train ride had taken forever, the economy car was packed and full of crying children, and some little old lady sitting beside him just had to recognize him and pepper him with questions about Wu the entire trip. Still, Mako thought as he approached his apartment building, it was great to be home again, even at this terrible hour.

He’d had so much fun in Zaofu. He’d missed Bolin more than he’d known, and to see him and Opal so happy together was fantastic. And their kids…Mako couldn’t help but smile at the thought as he trudged up the two flights of stairs to his apartment. Jade had her mother’s eyes and temperament, and little San was a stinker-in-training. They wouldn’t leave ‘Uncle Mako’ alone for a minute, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

At least he didn’t have to work tomorrow, Mako thought as he unlocked the door. He was bone weary, and Beifong took a very dim view of her detectives snoozing at their desks, long train trip or no. The bed was calling, and just as soon as he turned off the lights and said good-night to Korra and Asami….

Mako froze in mid-stride. He turned toward the sofa.

“Hi,” Asami said with a weak smile and a wave.

Mako blinked. “How…?”

“I bribed your landlady.” She glanced over at Korra, who was busy stuffing her face. “Hey! I hope you left one for poor Mako, Avatar Piggy!”

“’m hungry,” Korra mumbled through her Fireburger. Asami snatched the paper bag from her partner and retrieved the last burger, handing it to Mako with an apologetic sigh. “Sorry about that,” she smiled. “Korra’s been on a rampage lately.”

“That’s okay,” Mako replied, sitting down and unwrapping his unexpected dinner. “Hey—I heard about what happened at the Korra’s Kids thing! Are you okay? They said you went down like a rock…”

“I fainted, that’s all,” Korra retorted. “Too much sun, not enough to eat or drink…”

“…and she’s pregnant,” Asami finished.

Mako froze in mid-bite. “What?” he stammered.

“That was pretty much our reaction,” Asami noted. “Kya confirmed it a few days ago.”

“That…that’s INCREDIBLE!” Mako shouted. He leaped out of his chair to embrace the Avatar tightly. “Man, I can’t believe this!” He quickly shifted over to Asami. “You two are going to be GREAT parents! I am SO HAPPY for you…!”

“Uhhh, thanks,” Asami said uneasily, “but there’s something else you should know.”

“Twins?”

“No.” Asami took a deep breath. “Everyone seems to think you’re the father.”

Mako blinked several times. “What?”

“Sorry.” Korra handed him the newspaper. “Mako, I am so sorry. I had no idea they’d do this.”

“Well, on the one hand it’s tremendously flattering,” he said, perusing the article and accompanying poll. “On the other…wait. Varrick? Tenzin?”

“Don’t get Tenzin started,” Korra warned. “About either one.”

Mako sat back in his chair, musing. “So if I’m not the father…and there is no possible way I could be…who is?”

Asami and Korra glanced at one another and told him. “Whew,” he breathed. “That’s…something. Does he know? And is that why you’re keeping that information secret?” The women nodded.

He turned toward Asami. “And you’re okay with all this?”

“I’d better be,” she smiled. “I was there at the time, after all.”

“Ember Island,” Korra explained.

“Mako, we wanted to tell you before you saw this,” Asami explained. “I’m afraid you’re going to be a target for a lot of congratulations, teasing, and so on. We are so sorry, believe me. We had no idea it was going to blow up like this, and we certainly didn’t want a friend to be hurt in the process.”

Mako nodded as he finally took a bite of his burger. “So,” he said a moment later. “I assume that the father would prefer to remain anonymous?”

“It avoids a lot of complications if he does,” Korra nodded unhappily. “But it puts you right in the middle. Mako…”

“Wait.” Mako held up a hand for silence. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take the heat for you.”

“Mako, you don’t have to…” Korra pleaded.

“I told you before, I’ll always have your back,” he replied. “If it makes things easier for you, I won’t deny that I’m the father.” He smiled crookedly. “I won’t confirm it, either, but you get the idea.”

“Mako…” Korra sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes. “Thank you…this is above and beyond being a good friend…” She jumped off the sofa to embrace him warmly. Asami joined them a moment later.

“You’ve got to excuse her,” she teased. “Hormones.”

“Shut up,” Korra muttered.

“Of course, there’s going to be a condition to all this,” Mako warned. The women glanced up at him, curious and slightly wary. “Hey, if I’m going to take the heat for this, I deserve something out of it.”

“Go on,” Asami said slowly.

“I had better get babysitting privileges,” Mako informed them. “I’ve been told I’m a great uncle, you know. I have references if you want them.”

“Deal,” Korra laughed. She wiped her nose with her elbow and smiled. “Now, how about a quick trip to that noodle house around the corner? I’m craving something spicy right now…”

****

“Hey, here he is! The proud papa returns!”

“Way to go, Mako! Will the kid be a fire- or waterbender?”

“You kidding? It’ll probably be all four, just like her mom!”

Mako grinned as he headed to his desk. He didn’t bother to respond to the catcalls and congratulations, simply sat down to review the pile of paper that had amassed in his absence. There was an envelope bearing the official seal of President Wu squarely in the center of his desk, and someone had scribbled a note beside the phone that his brother had called. Before he could get started, though, a soft “ahem” from behind made him turn around.

“I hear congratulations are in order?” Chief Beifong asked quietly.

“You could say that,” Mako replied casually.

“Quite an achievement, I’d say,” Beifong continued. “Considering where you were and she was around the time it must have happened.”

“What can I say, Chief?” Mako smiled. “Where the Avatar’s concerned…”

Beifong snorted and shook her head. “Whatever. Get to work, Mako. Crime didn’t take a vacation just because you did.” Before he could return to his work pile, though, Beifong gave him just the barest hint of a smile. “Good going, Mako. Seriously.”

He looked up at her, stunned by both her expression and the compliment she’d given him. “Thanks.”

“No problem. See if you can’t make some headway on that paperwork before the baby’s born, all right?”

“Will do, Chief,” Mako nodded with a grin as he turned back to his desk. “Will do.”


End file.
